


Scattered Bones

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Ruby Gloom (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: [ ORIGINALLY POSTED JULY 03 2018 ]After getting shot out of Iris’ cannon, Skullboy’s bones are scattered everywhere and he needs help getting back together. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Scattered Bones

BOOM

“What was that?!” Ruby jumped at the loud sound coming from outside before running outside to see.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!” Skullboy wailed as he was shot through the sky.

“Isn’t it great Ruby? Skullboy volunteered to test out my new cannon! Okay, me next! Me next!” Iris shouted, bouncing up and down excitedly.

“Where’s he going to land?!”

“Relax, I’ve got Squig up there to catch him!” Iris pointed towards her flying worm, hovering near the top of the house. Skullboy quickly fell directly onto the worm.

“See, Ruby? I-” Before she could finish her sentence she saw dozens of bones falling from Squig. “Oh… He must’ve come apart on landing. Oops.”

“Skullboy!” Ruby shouted in shock and ran off into the general direction of where she saw his skull fall. Iris followed as the two rounded the house to see all Skullboy’s bones decorating the garden. His head had fallen on top of a shrub.

“Ouch… Ugh.” Skullboy groaned in pain.

“Sorry, Skullboy.”

“It’s okay, Iris. Can you guys help me get back together?”

“Of course, Skullboy. Don’t worry.”

“First let me go get Squig. I’ll be back later to help, don’t worry.” Iris shouted before running off.

Ruby rolled her eyes with a smile. “Don’t worry, Skullboy. I’ll help you find your head.”

“It’s not my head I’ve lost. It’s everything else.” Skullboy smiled. “Thanks for helping.”

“No problem.” Ruby got to work gathering some of the bones across the lawn. She picked up a few vertabrae and piled them near skullboy’s head. “Can you tell me how these go together?” Ruby chuckled as she plucked a rib bone from behind a bush.

“S-s-sure.” Skullboy stuttered.

Ruby looked at Skullboy curiously. The skeleton had a wobbly smile as he stuttered out another word. “C-c-carefuhul!”

“Skullboy? What’s wrong?” Ruby asked, grabbing another rib from the ground.

“Ah! Be gehehentle with my ribs ruhuhuby!” Skullboy giggled.

Ruby smiled and ran her thumb across the ribs in her hand.

“RUBY! Thahahat tihihickles!”

“I can tell. I didn’t know you were ticklish, Skullboy.” Ruby continued conversation as she gently ran her fingers across the bones.

“Mehehehe neheheheither.”

Ruby laughed. “How could you not know if you’re ticklish?” She grinned and playfully ran her nails across his ribs eliciting an adorable yelp and snort.

“Nohohoho ohohone’s ehever tihickled me behefore. Ahahaha- ihihit’s kihihinda fuhuhun.”

“Really?” Ruby asked incredulously.

“Y-yeheah… I-if you don’t mind… could you keep going?” Skullboy asked with a shy smile.

“Sure.” Ruby grabbed another rib from the lawn and began scratching.

“GAH! Ohohohoh nohohoh! Thahahat tihihickles sohohoho muhuhuch wohohohorse!”

“Seems like this rib is the most ticklish.”

“You can be more ticklish in different places?”

“Yep,” Ruby walked behind the shrubbery to grab a few other bones. “Are these ticklish?” She asked before running her fingers across the new bones.

“ACK! Nohohohot thehehere! Thahahat tihihickles sohohoho muhuhuch!”

Ruby giggled. “What bone is this?”

“Cohohollar bohohone! Whyhyhy dohohoes ihihit tihihickle sohoho muhuhuch?!” Skullboy laughed, his skull beginning to shake off of the bush it had been placed upon. He fell to the ground with a thud but was too busy laughing to acknowledge it.

Ruby paused her tickling fun to reattach Skullboy’s spine she had found in the dirt as well as his collarbone.

“Where’s your hands and feet? I don’t see them around here.” Ruby asked.

Skullboy looked upwards to see his foot dangling off the raingutter. “I think I found one.”

“Maybe Squig and Iris can grab it.” Ruby cupped her hands around her mouth to call out to Iris. “IRIS! Do you think you can grab the bones on the roof?”

“Sure thing, Ruby!” Iris and Squig landed on the roof with a loud thud. Iris jumped off her mount and went to reach for the dangling skeletal foot. She reached as far as she could, her fingers grazing the bones as she attempted to grab them.

“Ah! Ahahahaha- nohoho!”

“Why’s Skullboy laughing? Is he okay?” Iris inquired from her position on the roof.

“He’s okay, Iris. He’s just really ticklish.” Ruby smirked at Skullboy’s hysterical giggling.

“Aw! That’s adorable! Tickle tickle tickle, Skullboy!” Iris chuckled and grabbed Skullboy’s foot before wiggling her fingers across the bottom of the bones.

“Ahahaha! Irihihihis! Thahahahat tihihihickles sohoho muhuhuch!”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Nohohohohahaha!”

“Haha, wow. Seems like Skullboy loves being tickled! That’s so cute!” Iris cheered as she continued taking swipes as Skullboy’s foot.

“Seems like you can keep Skullboy busy while I find the rest of his bones.” Ruby laughed and walked off to hunt for the others.

“Ruhuhuhuby! Dohohohon’t leheheheave mehehehehe!”

“You’ll be fine, Skullboy. I’ll be back in a bit with all your bones so you can reattach yourself. I’m sure Iris can keep you company.”

…

[1 HOUR LATER]

Skullboy grabbed his last rib bone off the ground and plugged it back into place.

“Thanks for the help, guys. I think that’s all of them.”

“No problem, Skullboy.” Ruby said. “Seems like you had fun.” She winked.

“Heh, yeah…” Skullboy’s eye darted to the ground and back. “Y’know… if you don’t mind… it’d be really fun if you could… maybe do it again sometime?”

“I’d love to.”

“Just maybe without the cannon or crash landing.” Skullboy chuckled.

“Of course.” Ruby smiled and grabbed his hand. “Now come on, let’s go inside and let everyone know you’re okay.”


End file.
